Te burlaste de mi
by ly orixa
Summary: ¡NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO, ERES EL NOVIO DE MI MEJOR AMIGA! Naruto siente algo que no sabe que es, pero después de esa noche lo que más le asusta es el desenlace
1. Por una buena acción

Waaa! Espero les guste este fanfic. Fue un pequeño arranque de inspiración. Por ahora es poco, pero se pondrá muy fuerte (eso digo yo) asi que si no te gusta el yaoi mejor largo, por tu propio bien. Espero les guste. Sólo me resta decir que Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a su iluminado autor y que por más que desee que sean mios para hacerles lo que quiera pues no ocurrirá, aunque para eso los fans tenemos fanfics jajaja

Bueno sin mas, disfruten

CAP. 1 POR UNA BUENA ACCIÓN

En ese momento sólo serví como tu servilleta. Te abrace tratando de consolarte y secar tus lágrimas. Me quede a tu lado hasta que estuviste lista para contarme lo que había ocurrido, aunque lo podía imaginar. Te mire cariñosamente, tu sonreíste, pero en tus ojos aun había tristeza.

Hey! Naruto, ¿qué ocurre? – sentí como Shikamaru golpeaba mi espalda trayéndome de vuelta. Había estado disperso durante todo el dia.

Es Sakura, ha cortado con Rock- lee – hice una pausa mientras Shikamaru me veía cuestionante. Bajé la mirada - dijo que lo encontró besándose con Gaara.

Shikamaru no se inmuto demasiado, pero trato de mostrar comprensión. La campana que anunciaba el fin del descanso soné, me dispuse a ir a mi siguiente clase y solo mire a Shikamaru melancólicamente.

¿Pero que acaso eso no es bueno para ti?

Sakura y yo teníamos años siendo amigos, no era un secreto para nadie que ella me gustaba, para nadie excepto ella. Sin embargo prefería dejar las cosas como estaban, pues muchas veces me había echo notar que era su mejor amigo y que no le interesaba nada más, pero no me quedaría con los brazos cruzados mientras ella sufria.

En la clase me pareció escuchar algo sobre un proyecto que era importante para la calificación, pero realmente no prestaba atención el absoluto, solo me importaba Sakura, quien tampoco parecía estar en el universo, aunque ella se veía mas destrozada. Mientras estaba en mi mundo sentí por segunda vez como Shikamaru me sacaba de mis pensamientos

Hey! Toma- me paso por lo bajo un pequeño trozo de papel-

Se que te preocupa Sakura, tengo un plan

Al principio no entendí a que se refería, pero el solo pensar que haría feliz a Sakura hizo que me entusiasmara la idea. En cuanto terminaron las clases, Shikamaru y Yo caminamos rumbo a nuestro café preferido y una vez ahí me conto sus planes.

Sasuke Uchiha – dijo el frente a mi cara de perplejidad. Puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó su explicación – es un amigo mio de la infancia, acaba de regresar a la ciudad.

Escuchaba vagamente los planes de Shikamaru, aunque muchas veces me iba por completo y dejaba de prestarle atención, no recuerdo mucho de su plan, pero nada de eso importo cuando el apareció.

A la mañana siguiente estaba algo nervioso y en cuanto vi a Sakura todo empeoro. Las clases comenzaron y no pude decirle ni una palabra. Solo sentía como el nerviosismo aunmentaba y justo para empeorarlo ahí estaba el.

El es Sasuke Uchiha, será su nuevo compañero, trátenlo bien.

Gracias a mis nervios todo pasó muy rápido. Él caminaba con una seriedad glacial; Sakura sonrió y se sonrojo y cuando caí en cuenta el estaba sentado junto a mi.

Después de eso teníamos que poner nuestro plan en marcha. Esa misma tarde lleve a Sakura al café para pasar unos momentos con ella y tener una de nuestras típicas charlas de "buenos amigos", estuvimos bastante tiempo bromeando y disfrutando de la comida, cuando de algún modo tan natural toque el tema sobre Sasuke Uchiha; ella se sonrojo y al parecer se puso algo feliz. Eso debía significar algo bueno para mí, pero en realidad no me agrado mucho la idea. Hablábamos sobre el cuando "convenientemente" el chico apareció. Todo era parte del plan, asi que solo debía controlarme. Los tres intentamos tener una conversación de buenos compañeros de clase, pasarla bien y esas cosas. Lo que resulto no ser tal difícil. Una vez que el hielo estuvo roto era mi hora de salida.

¿En verdad tienes que irte? – Sakura pregunto con un semblante que reflejaba que en verdad no deseaba que me fuera, pero debía ser fuerte ante mis impulsos y mantener mi postura. Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa.

Nos veremos mañana en la escuela, además se que te dejo en buenas manos- volvi mi mirada a Sasuke amenazándolo, aunque el no se inmuto.

Como si no se estuviera haciendo costumbre, al dia siguente mis nervios me estaban matando, necesitaba ver a Sakura y saber que había ocurrido. Estaba esperando que entrara al salón, pero justo cuando lo hizo el timbre sono y el profesor entro. No pude acercarme a ella, pero Sasuke entro con una sonrisa maliciosa, la cual no me dejo tranquilo en las dos horas de historia.

No note cuando, pero en el instante en que sono el timbre ya tenia a Sakura delante de mi. Estaba muy emocionada y sonreía de oreja a oreja. No se por que, pero muy dentro de mi algo deseaba fuertemente que todo hubiera salido mal, pero no era asi. Estaba muy acostumbrado a leer los sentimientos de Sakura, por lo que no me fue difícil deducir lo que había ocurrido y mis dudas se aclararon cuando Sakura comenzó a contar todo con detalle, una de las cosas que mas me molestaba de nuestra relación, ella me veía como una mas de sus amigas intimas.

Sonreía con cada cosa que contaba, era un típico y estúpido relato de boberías amorosas, pero aun asi Sakura era mi amiga y debía apoyarla por mas que cada una de sus palabras apuñalaba mi corazón. Ella se veía tan emocionada que no noto lo destruido que estaba, luego él la llamo y se fue mas contenta de lo que llego. Se que debería estar feliz por mi amiga… pero ahora siento un enorme vacio en mi interior.

Pasaron alrededor de dos o tres semanas, la verdad es que este asunto me tiene algo disperso y he dejado de prestarle atención a las cosas. Solo recuerdo el dia en que Sakura llego con la sonrisa mas grande que le he visto, llena de felicidad, lo que me alegro a mi hasta que me entere de la razón de su felicidad. Sasuke le había pedido que fuesen novios.

También recuerdo cuando una noche bastante tarde el móvil me despertó con un mensaje de ella: "¡me ha besado!"

Y cada cosa que me has dicho la recuerdo; aquello que es tu felicidad ha sido mi desgracia. Ahora cada día siento como estoy más y mas destrozado… pero debo ser feliz por ti… ¿no?

Hey! Naruto, ¿con quién harás el proyecto? – me pregunto Shikamaru a penas termino la clase.

Eh?, pues n…

Conmigo – Sasuke Uchiha apareció de la nada diciendo algo como eso, lo cual solo provoco un aturdimiento total en mi, haciéndome incapaz de decir o replicar sobre aquello. Y luego todo empeoro.

Sasuke! Con quien haras el proyecto- aparece Sakura

Con Naruto – Sasuke habla indiferente

Pero crei que lo haríamos juntos amor - ella esta enojada

Naruto me lo ha pedido antes –él lo empeora todo. Ella esta enojada.

Yo en medio de todo.

Y asi termine esa tarde en casa de Sasuke Uchiha y con mi mejor amiga enojada. Vaya si aquello me estaba volviendo loco. Los últimos meses, todo había estado girando en torno a Sasuke y Sakura. Un completo desconocido y mi mejor amiga que de la noche a la mañana eran pareja, lo cual a mi no me estaba haciendo nada bien, y sin embargo no tenia la menor idea de cómo había terminado en medio de esta situación.

Trate de olvidarme de todo lo que había ocurrido en la escuela y divertirme un poco con mi ahora inevitable compañero. En realidad no fue tan difícil como pensé, tampoco horrible. Sasuke resulto ser bastante divertido. Reimos y bromeamos sobre muchas cosas y hasta conseguimos un buen proyecto, sin embargo de algún modo aquella felicidad no podía durar para siempre.

Oye, quería preguntarte por que le dijiste a Sakura que no harias el proyecto con ella – las risas se detuvieron

Por nada en especial – el regreso a su frialdad habitual

No me parece correcto, ella es tu novia – comencé a molestarme

Eso no es asunto tuyo

Si me entero que le haces algo… - él me miro con aquellos ojos negros penetrantes.

El silencio ataco. Clavamos nuestras miradas el uno al otro. El tiempo paso lentamente. Nadie dijo nada. Nadie se movio.

…

Oh bueno – coloco una de sus manos sobre mis ojos. mis nervios regresaron. Me congele. No sabia que hacer. Sentí que mi corazón explotaría. Solo sentí sus frios labios sobre los mios.


	2. Sin saber por qué

CAP. 2 SIN SABER POR QUÉ

No se cuanto paso antes de darme cuenta de lo que pasaba. Reaccione algo violento. Te lance lo más fuerte que pude y casi no podía respirar, pero tú te veías tranquilo, como si lo que acababas de hacer fuese completamente normal. No pude más y salí corriendo de tu casa y al llegar a la mía mi móvil comenzó a sonar empeorando la situación. Era un mensaje de Sakura.

¿Qué demonios ocurre Naruto?

Créeme, yo también quiero saber

Esa noche no pude dormir, de algún modo estaba más inquieto que de costumbre, me sentía mal, estaba desesperado y lo peor de todo, quería ver a Sasuke.

Después de la mala noche por suerte al día siguiente era viernes, y no tendría que ver a nadie más de la escuela por un largo fin de semana. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas y si antes no prestaba atención a nada, esto empeoró. Tres profesores me llamaron la atención y terminé en detención y ni siquiera recuerdo por qué. Shikamaru me preguntó varias veces que era lo que me ocurría, pero realmente no lo sabia, y no le contaría lo de Sasuke. Sin embargo cuando creí que las cosas no se podían poner peor Sakura ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra, ni tampoco Sasuke, ¡como si yo hubiera sido el culpable de todo!

Ese día, después de detención, le mande un mensaje a Shikamaru diciéndole que quería verlo, que era muy importante. Durante la hora de detención había decidido que le diría lo que ocurrió entre Sasuke y yo, aunque me preocupaba su reacción. Al llegar al café se veía preocupado y no dudo en ir directo al grano.

¿y ahora que te pasa?

Hay algo que quiero decirte, y necesito tu ayuda.

¿qué es?

Bueno, tiene que ver con Uchiha - su semblante cambio un poco, se veía más preocupado. Como no respondió, continué hablando. – lo que pasa es que… - realmente tenia miedo de decirlo, pero no sabia por que le daba tanta importancia. – ayer fui a casa de Sasuke a hacer el proyecto. Tú mismo viste que él me eligió primero y antes que a Sakura. Bueno lo que pasa es que… bueno él me… me beso – cerré los ojos muriéndome de vergüenza, pero Shikamaru no dijo una sola palabra. Esperé.

Bueno, eso si me toma de sorpresa – así era Shikamaru, jamás reaccionaria de forma violenta y siempre piensa en que decir

¿crees que deba decírselo a Sakura? - él me miro sin expresión por unos momentos.

No - no dije nada esperando una mejor explicación – recuerda que Sasuke le dijo que tú le habías pedido ser tu pareja, así que si llegas y le dices algo así a Sakura ella creerá que es sólo por celos, o por hacer que termine con Sasuke y no querrá escuchar las explicaciones que yo si. - baje la mirada algo apenado.

Bueno, estábamos en la sala de su casa. Conversábamos mientras trabajábamos y luego le pregunte por que no había sido la pareja de Sakura, él permaneció cayado un momento y luego sin más sólo me besó. – nuevamente no dijo nada inmediatamente. Sólo me miraba y yo tenía miedo de lo que pudiese decirme.

Voy a hacerte una pregunta muy importante – no esperaba eso, así que volví mi mirada rápido hacia él algo sorprendido - ¿qué sentiste?

¡acaso insinúas que me gustó!

Yo no dije eso - el silencio se prolongo esta vez. Me aterré. No sabia que contestar. Pero no tuve tiempo de seguir pensando, porque justo frente a mi estaban Sakura Y Sasuke que iban entrando al café. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y cuando Shikamaru lo noto volteo para ver que ocurría. Las miradas de los recién llegados eran frías, parecía que habían estado discutiendo. Nos miraron, o bueno, me miraron con rabia, pero nadie dijo algo hasta el momento inesperado en que Sasuke desvió la mirada.

Te espero esta noche en mi casa Naruto, ayer te fuiste sin terminar el proyecto – la voz de Sasuke fue como un golpe en la cara, pero ignorando este hecho, la simple idea de tener que regresar y estar a solas con él nuevamente, realmente no me agradaron. Pero según recuerdo ese proyecto era muy importante para la calificación final así que tendría que hacerlo sin chistar.

Esa noche llegué a casa de Sasuke algo nervioso, pero antes de llegar me pasó por la cabeza que tal vez Sakura estaría ahí por lo que me relaje un poco. Sin embargo al llegar y ver que ella no estaba ahí todo empeoro para mi y mis nervios regresaron a su máxima expresión.

Sasuke actuaba como si nada en el mundo hubiera pasado y continuamos el proyecto, pero yo aun tenia miedo. No sabía a que precisamente, pero me aterraba estar con él.

Trabajábamos según con tranquilidad, pero la verdad era que estaba por explotar, no pude resistirlo un segundo más, así que lo dije:

¿por qué me besaste? – Sasuke ni se inmutó. Eso me molestó, pero no dije nada y esperé.

No tiene importancia – fue su respuesta.

¡qué no tiene importancia!...

Sigue con el trabajo

¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso, después de algo como eso?, además, tú fuiste el que comenzó todo

No me dirás que eso significo algo para ti ¿o si? - no pude contestar, porque en verdad no lo sabia. Pero creo que mi rostro le dijo algo, algo que no quería que de dijera porque sin dudarlo volvió a besarme. Gracias a lo repentino, esta vez note como la sangre subía a mi rostro y me aparte más rápido.

¡qué demonios te pasa!

Tu rostro decía claramente que así fue.

Bueno, pero si no significo nada para ti ¿Por qué lo haces?

Yo jamás dije eso - esas palabras me dejaron perplejo. Baje la mirada sin entender nada de lo que ocurría.

Pero… entonces… yo - no pude formular nada coherente. En ese instante Sasuke se acerco demasiado a mi, mi corazón latió demasiado rápido y me clave en sus ojos. Cuando menos lo note, él estaba sobre mí y estábamos recostados en el sofá. Esa fue la primera vez que busque sus labios…

No entiendo como es que ocurrió. Sólo toque sus labios. Un instante. Sin saber cómo, él correspondió a mi roce. Mi lengua buscó la suya; exploraba su boca y él comenzó a hacer lo mismo, hasta que no pudimos respirar. Suave al principio. Luego comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo. Inicio en el cuello, bajando lentamente en una suave caricia. Bajó por mi pecho, pero sin traspasar la playera. Acariciaba suavemente mis brazos. Luego colocó una de sus piernas entre las mías recostándose un poco más en mí. Continuábamos en un apasionado beso mientras él me recorría. Yo lo abrace y comencé a juguetear con su cabello. Él pasó una de sus manos por debajo de mi playera, mi piel se erizó y lance un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido y justo en ese momento… su móvil comenzó a sonar.

Ambos nos paralizamos un momento. En ese instante no pude percibir si fue por caer en cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo o por el fastidio de que nos interrumpieran. Se aparto algo furioso y al contestar, pese a que se trataba de Sakura continuo molesto. Trate de poner atención a la conversación, pero me era difícil concentrarme, repasé lo que había pasado y no podía creerlo. De pronto sentí como Sasuke se sentaba junto a mí y aun estaba molesto. No dijimos nada por un momento.

Creo que debo irme, es tarde – dije mientras me ponía de pie.

No puedes irte, esta lloviendo. Al menos espera a que pare un poco – hasta este momento no me había percatado de que llovía y me sorprendí bastante. Miré hacia donde estaba Sasuke, pero él ya no estaba ahí, sólo escuche su voz que venia desde la cocina.

¿quieres comer algo?

Ah…. Claro

No sabía por que, pero si algo había pasado, tal vez sólo había sido en mi imaginación, pues Sasuke actuaba como siempre. Me dirigí a la cocina y me senté mientras observaba como cocinaba.

Oye ¿y tus padres?

No vivo con ellos. – bien, no esperaba esa respuesta. Así que guarde silencio – toma. – sirvió ante mi un pequeño tazón de ramen y puso de su lado otro. Nos sentamos a cenar y ya no me sentía tan incomodo, aunque lo que había ocurrido sugería que fuese lo contrario. Ninguno habló mientras cenábamos, pero él también se veía más tranquilo. - espero te haya gustado – dijo cuando terminamos de cenar mientras recogía mi plato.

Claro - respondí algo sonrojado

Vamos – dijo saliendo de la cocina, pero no me agrado que subiera las escaleras.

¿A dónde? – pregunte nervioso. Él me miro como si no fuese obvio.

Arriba, a mi habitación- dijo, pero corrigió al ver mi rostro perturbado – a menos que quieras quedarte aquí sólo. Tengo que recoger algunas cosas. El trabajo esta casi terminado, no hay necesidad de continuarlo hoy, aun no puedes irte, pero hay que hacer algo en ese tiempo.

Subí aun algo desconfiado.

Siéntate – me dijo señalando su cama. Yo hice caso y él comenzó a mover objetos, cerrar cajones, ir de aquí a allá. Incluso me pregunte cómo es que alguien que vive solo puede tener tanto desorden y miré mi propia vida. Pese a que vivía con mi padre en casa nunca había desorden, porque nunca nadie estaba ahí. Fue muy extraño, pero me pase varias horas en su habitación, a veces cruzábamos palabra, nada importante, pero poco a poco fui perdiendo la noción del tiempo y aun llovía, pero no pude darme cuenta cuando fue que me quede dormido.

Después, todo comenzó al día siguiente, cuando desperté y lo primero que vi fue la espalda desnuda de Sasuke. Me sonroje de inmediato pues me encontraba muy cerca, la rozaba con mi rostro. Y después todo empeoró cuando me di cuenta de que mi ropa no estaba. Sólo mis bóxers y nada más. Sasuke se despertó por mi sobresalto y como siempre no se inmuto. Esta vez sólo sonrió divertido al ver mi expresión, lo cual no me pareció divertido.

¿Qué paso?

Te quedaste dormido, me sentí incapaz de despertarte, así que sólo te metí en la cama. – lo mire apenado, me quería tirar por la ventana, pero a él parecía no importarle.

Era sábado en la mañana. Sasuke me invitó a desayunar pese a que me negué como veinte mil veces, luego propuso que termináramos el proyecto para evitar un día de trabajo más. Acepte, pero de cierto modo sentí algo de decepción porque no vería más a Sasuke en la intimidad de su casa.

Terminamos alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. Al parecer todo había quedado bien, incluso la relación tal gélida que teníamos se había calentado un poco.

El resto del fin de semana paso lento y aburrido.

Creo que el lunes temprano llegue algo feliz a la escuela. Estaba sentado en mi asiento cuando ellos llegaron. Sakura tenía un semblante que jamás le había visto. Ella parecía furiosa y apenas cruzamos la mirada ella la apartó. Esto me dejo perplejo, jamás había ocurrido y no supe como reaccionar; después estaba él, quien después de un comportamiento extraño el fin de semana simplemente no me miró, se sentó donde siempre al lado mío y no me dirigió la palabra el resto del día.

Trate de ignorar este hecho, no se, tal vez estaba mal interpretando las cosas, aunque en la hora del almuerzo pude darme cuenta que no era así. Intente hablar con Sakura, pero ella me evitaba, así que intente con Sasuke aunque su reacción no fue mejor que la de Sakura.

Trate de no darle mucha importancia a los hechos, aunque fue algo imposible. El resto del día sólo pensé en el por qué de aquellas actitudes, pero no llegue a nada convincente.

Al final del día, cuando había llegado a la conclusión de que nada más ocurriría, Sakura apareció tras de mi mientras guardaba mis cosas. Ella mostraba un semblante aterrador, realmente desee que no estuviera molesta conmigo, pero eso fue como negar que la nieve es fría.

-Naruto – ella habló decididamente, por lo que yo decidí no hablar de frente y continué perdiendo el tiempo jugueteando con algunas cosas en mi casillero. No dije nada, sólo esperé a que ella hablara.- mira, Naruto, te diré esto de la manera más civilizada posible, en nombre de nuestra amistad pasada- ella hizo una pausa mientras yo me tragaba aquellas amargas palabras- ya me canse de que te estés revolcando con Sasuke. Él es mío y realmente no puedo creer que mi supuesto mejor amigo me este haciendo algo como esto- su voz comenzó a sonar algo quebrada, pero yo no me atreví a mirarla de frente; pese a que quise decirle todo lo que en verdad había pasado, sabia que ella no creería una sola palabra. – no quiero volver a oír una sola palabra tuya Naruto, y aléjate de Sasuke. – ella sentencio y me dejó solo soportando los aguijonazos de sus palabras. Nunca me di cuenta de cuando comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas, sólo me preocupe por caminar y alejarme de todo aquello, aunque no tuve exactamente la oportunidad que quería. Justo antes de llegar a mi casa él estaba ahí, como esperándome, justo lo que menos quería en ese instante. Quise dar la vuelta y alejarme, pero fue tarde, él ya me había visto y no pude hacer nada.

- oye necesitamos hablar – dijo con su natural voz aterciopelada y oscura. Seque un poco las lágrimas para que no lo notara y gire hasta tenerlo de frente. Su duro semblante me golpeo desprevenido, realmente no sabia que me ocurría, así que sólo escuche. – creo que será mejor que no seamos amigos – eso realmente me sorprendió, pero no dije nada – Sakura está mal interpretando las cosas, yo la quiero y no me gustaría tener problemas con ella. – Fue el segundo punto – además creo que el que te guste no hará las cosas más fáciles… entre los tres – y no me pude contener.

- ¡qué demonios estas diciendo! ¿Mal interpretando?, ¡Sakura no mal interpretaría nada si tú no estuvieras actuando como demente!, ¡y ahora me dices que realmente la quieres cuando todo lo que he visto dice lo contrario, por favor Sasuke no te engañes a ti mismo y no sigas lastimando a Sakura!, ¡tú has provocado todo esto! – para estas alturas no note que las lágrimas habían regresado aun con más intensidad. Estaba confundido y no sabia que hacer. Permanecí parado como idiota viendo a Sasuke. Contemple su rostro inmutable mientras esperaba nervioso su respuesta.

- ¿insinúas que siento algo por ti? – preguntó sin inmutarse. No estoy seguro de cual fue mi reacción, pero permanecí perplejo sin saber que hacer. Él me miraba con sus ojos penetrantes, se acercó, tomó mi barbilla y unió sus labios con los míos como las otras veces, diciendo cosas de las que no estaba muy seguro. – no olvides que lo mío con Sakura lo han planeado Shikamaru y tú…

- ¡entonces por qué has aceptado! – le interrumpí abruptamente, él no dijo nada, en realidad seguía tan tranquilo como había llegado. – sólo entiende que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo si va a herir a Sakura. – no dijo más. Se apartó de mí y continuó su camino dejándome como un tonto en mitad de la calle.

No se cuanto tiempo paso después de eso. No se cuando entendí que me había enamorado tonta y perdidamente de ese idiota de Uchiha, pero por cada día que pasaba era cada vez más y más obvio que no soportaba verles juntos, siendo tan felices. Al principio me engañaba pensando que era por Sakura, no obstante sólo miraba a Sasuke destrozando poco a poco mi interior.

Luego de ese día Sasuke perdió total interés en mí; comencé a preguntarme que habían significado aquellos momentos, pero nada coherente venía en mi auxilio, y así fue que sin saber como, caí en un monótono destino que no me llevaba a ninguna parte. Sin importarme el tiempo o mis estudios, sólo realizaba actos sin sentido alguno.

Oye- Shikamaru solía apartarme de mi realidad en algunas ocasiones, pero nunca conseguía buenos resultados, pues soñaba despierto sin interés alguno en nada. Lo miré con desanimo y sin expresión, él hizo una mueca que no entendí muy bien, parecía dolor, quizá compasión o simplemente estaba arto de aquella situación. – ¿vas a continuar con este cliché de niñita botada? – esta vez yo reaccioné con una mueca que no entendí, pero no dije más. – vamos Naruto, han pasado cuatro meses, además él nunca afirmó que quería o tenía algo contigo. – esas palabras habían perdido su efecto lacerante y tal vez era ahora una señal de que o nada me importaba ya o que en realidad lo había superado, aunque eso suene como lo mismo.

Pues… - intente contestar con algo más expresivo – no es como que haya ocurrido algo malo, sólo que no se que hacer y aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo sigue siendo algo muy extraño, porque en verdad no se lo que hice.

Pues en eso tienes razón, nada de esto ha sido tu culpa. Sasuke era el que se metía contigo y quien sabe como Sakura se enteraba, sin embargo si lo piensas bien la única opción es que Sasuke se lo dijera. – miré a Shikamaru sorprendido. No se si porque eso era muy buena deducción o por el hecho de que en cuatro meses jamás pensé en algo tan simple como eso. Era verdad, yo no tenia la culpa de nada y no debía estar en medio de un problema tan hiriente si no había hecho nada. Sakura no debería estar molesta conmigo si yo no quería estar con Sasuke. Y Sasuke no debería hacerse el indignado si a mi era al que había humillado. No soporte más todos estos pensamientos. Me levanté de la mesa de la cafetería y salí corriendo furioso al encuentro de cualquiera de esos dos, debían escuchar mis palabras, yo nunca debí dejar que me trataran como un gatito mojado, debí haber defendido mi postura, pero bueno, cuatro meses después no era tan tarde.

Busque frenético por toda la escuela sin muchos resultados. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia cuando llegue cerca de mi casillero. Quise seguir corriendo en busca de aquellos cuando algo consiguió llamar mi atención. La punta de un objeto color blanco sobresalía de la rejilla de mi casillero. Me detuve en seco mirándolo extrañado. Dude sólo unos instantes, pero inmediatamente fui a cogerlo. Bien, sin duda jamás esperé eso. Desdoble la pequeña hoja de papel y al leer su contenido jamás esperé que fuera una ridícula carta de amor…


	3. Consecuencias

Cap. 3 LAS CONSECUENCIAS TAMBIEN PROVOCAN CONSECUENCIAS

No sé ni entendí que fue lo que sentí en aquel momento. Sostenía el papel como si fuera mi sentencia de muerte. No tenia en realidad pensamientos claros, todo se vino a mi mente tan rápido que no estaba seguro de nada; sólo bastaba con mirar el papel. No había un típico "admiradora secreta", ya en el peor caso un admirador, no, nada de eso era característico de esa persona, la última persona en el mundo que me hubiera gustado que hiciera algo como eso, la última de la que me hubiera imaginado algo así, incluso ni siquiera lo hubiera imaginado en la lista de personas que les destinaba un momento en mi vida.

Estaba ahí frente a mi casillero totalmente pasmado y con un millón de ideas en la cabeza que no dejaban de revolotear al mismo tiempo provocándome una migraña sorprendente. Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue correr con Shikamaru, el único que quizá tendría la capacidad de poner esto en claro.

Corrí hasta donde se encontraba. Él continuaba en la cafetería tan apacible como siempre y por un momento envidié lo tranquila que era su vida. Sin decir nada coloqué con algo de brusquedad el papel frente a él. Su reacción fue la misma de siempre; sostuvo el papel y comenzó a leerla, sin embargo, esta vez no pudo mantener esa postura tan indiferente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y casi se ahoga con la comida. Levantó su mirada y cuando me miró estaba aterrado, ninguno de los dos podía creer que aquella persona estuviera haciendo tal cosa como declararme su amor.

Permanecimos en silencio aún camino a casa. Debo admitirlo, me quede completamente sin palabras, pero al contrario, mi mente era un caos. Shikamaru parecía pensar todo fríamente por mí, pero ninguno llegaba a nada. No soporté estar en casa, no podría ver a mi padre después de eso, ya había sido demasiado descontrol en los últimos meses y estaba seguro que esta vez soltaría todo con completo detalle, así que sólo dejé una nota en el frigorífico y le pedí a Shikamaru que me permitiera quedarme con él.

Camino a su casa preferimos pasar a nuestro cotidiano café por algo de distracción o claridad. El shock permanecía aún presente en ambos, por lo que seguíamos sin hablar mucho. Leía y releía aquella carta, Shikamaru me imitaba. Creímos en la posibilidad de una broma… pero seamos sinceros, no de esa persona. Tal vez de alguien más… ¿quien? Tal vez Sasuke… o Sakura… ¿pero por qué?, bueno esa pregunta sobra, pero… aún no había nada claro… y para abrir más la yaga…

Me pareció sentir como mi cara empalidecía, como mi cuerpo perdía su temperatura normal; sentí un horrible escalofrío recorriendo mi columna y hasta podría jurar que mi corazón y mi respiración se detuvieron. Ahí, entrando con su porte aterrador de siempre. Deslizando suavemente con una gracia maléfica la puerta de cristal con los ojos clavados en quien sabe que. El dueño de mi malestar. Sabaku no Gaara.

Shikamaru notó mi reacción y pareció como si él la tuviese también. Volvió rápidamente hacia lo que lo había provocado, más por una reacción natural que por confirmar lo que ya sabía. Sentí que todo a mí alrededor había paralizado y en realidad me hubiera encantado, pero éramos los únicos tontos que habían visto al fantasma. Incluso él parecía no haber notado que estábamos ahí. Pero aún en la más dramática escena todo tenía que seguir su flujo, aunque al parecer al destino le encanta verme sufrir. Gaara volvió su mirada justo hacia donde estábamos, de hecho no sé como me sorprendió esa actitud. Shikamaru y yo estábamos completamente perplejos, pero no hubo tiempo de decir nada. Gaara se paró frente a nosotros y antes de que pudiéramos decir o hacer…

Shikamaru, lárgate – dijo secamente y sólo esperó a que su orden se cumpliera. El aludido no pudo hacer mucho, sólo me miro un instante y se fue. Yo no pude hacer nada, aunque en realidad quería evitar que se fuera, pero cuando menos me di cuenta Gaara ya estaba sentado frente a mí.

Gaara… sobre tu carta…

Yo no la envié – dijo con aquel tono fúnebre característico de él, pero no se si entendí lo que dijo.

¿eh?

Fue idea de Temari

¡así que fue una broma! – dije algo ilusionado, pero él no hizo movimiento alguno.

…no – fue la primera vez que vi a Gaara dudar de lo que decía. Yo no sabia en absoluto que decir, así que dejé que la idiotez de mi cara hablara por si sola – de cierto modo… es verdad

Gaara había sido siempre el típico muchacho que no tenia amigos, y era en realidad porque emanaba un aura negra que te invitaba a no acercarte a él, aunque también siempre me pareció que él no deseaba esto, que él si quería tener amigos, pero era todo muy extraño. Bastaba con mirarlo para saber que si te acercabas a él podía ser perjudicial… de alguna manera, sin embargo siempre me sentí conectado con él; lo entendía me algún modo y creo que siempre sentí un deseo por hablarle y traerlo al mundo de los vivos.

No se como ocurrió (y en realidad pueden notar que no lo hago en la mayor parte de este fanfiction) pero de algún modo mis labios le otorgaron una cálida sonrisa a Gaara y a partir de ese día todo fue más extraño que de costumbre.

Veía a Gaara entre clases, almorzábamos juntos todos los días, salíamos después de la escuela e incluso me di cuenta que compartíamos el laboratorio. Comenzaba a descubrir una persona que de cierto modo sabía que existía dentro de esa fachada oscura y que en realidad me encantó. No puedo describir exactamente qué me atraía de él, pero definitivamente algo comenzaba a gustarme de esa persona, aunque no se a que nivel.

Y luego, como por arte de cuento, ahí estaba. La típica reacción de celos de cierto chico de cabello negro. Al principio no lo noté, pero la primera vez que me topé con esa mirada de intriga tuve una sensación extraña entre la felicidad y el hastío, y bueno, en todo cuento de amor, en algún momento las cosas van de mal en peor. Fue un viernes después de la escuela. Gaara y yo habíamos ido a comer a un nuevo restaurante que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, era un lindo día y bla, bla, bla, en realidad bastará con que hayan visto alguna tonta película de amor para que sepan de lo que hablo.

Aunque no salía con Gaara formalmente, era la cita perfecta. Conversábamos mientras caminábamos por el parque como buenos amigos, nos sentamos como dos minutos en una banca y las cosas sólo pasaron, a veces las cosas sólo suceden. Gaara hablaba de su familia, algo que no había hecho en las cinco semanas que teníamos saliendo juntos. Yo lo miré un instante y sentí todo el poder dominante en mí, lo tomé de la barbilla y lo besé lentamente. Fue algo cálido, dulce, algo que no pude controlar, pero que aun así fue impresionante, sin embargo algo poco sorprendente pasó. Sasuke estaba a unos metros de nosotros y esa sensación volvió a mí. No supe que hacer, pero definitivamente no metería a Gaara en un juego de venganza, así que simplemente ignoré a Sasuke y fingí que nunca lo había visto, en realidad tenia otras cosas de que preocuparme, como la reacción de Gaara y en cuanto esto cruzó mi mente me aterre y mis nervios llegaron al limite, pero el estaba inmutable, reacción que no me agradó en absoluto.

Creí que habías dicho que no habría nada entre nosotros – aquel tono me pareció extraño, pero era el mismo tono lúgubre de antes.

Lo se – hubo un silencio espantoso. Debía pensar algo que decirle, pero debía ser la verdad. Después de ese tiempo no podía mentirle a alguien como él, en verdad no podría y todo porque… ¿me había enamorado?


	4. sentencia

waaaaaaaaaaaaa! por fin aca el cap 4, perdonen por abandonarlo asi de repente, pero pasaron muchas cosas y la inspiracion me abandono T.T, pero no mas! aca la continuacion que espero les guste mucho, dejen reviews por fa! XD jaja bueno ps a leer se ha dicho!

ah y gracias por sus comentarios anteriores!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cap. 4 SENTENCIA

Mi cuerpo se congeló al instante en el que esas palabras anidaron en mi mente, no, era imposible, no podía haberme enamorado de Gaara… ¿o tal vez si?

Aun cuando pasé el resto del día con él, no mencionó nada, le acompañé a su casa y traté de olvidar todo lo que pasó ese día, pero aún cuando era tarde parecía que el día no había llegado a su fin. Entré a mi casa, dejé los zapatos en la entrada y me dispuse a ir directo a mi habitación, pero apenas puse un pie en la escalera algo me hizo volver a saludar a mi padre, aunque fue un gran error, pues él preparaba té y algo de ramen para una visita inesperada y totalmente indeseable. Sentí una punzada en mi corazón y me costó trabajo respirar, pero sólo estaba parado como imbécil en la puerta de la cocina con mis ojos pegados al maldito Uchiha. Pude ver una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, lo que hizo que me enfadara más.

¡Naruto!, que bien que llegas, mira tenemos visitas, dice que es del colegio – mi padre hablaba con aquel tono despreocupado y tonto que le caracterizaba, pero no me detuve mucho a prestarle atención, mis pensamientos estaban en Sasuke, quien ahora no dejaba de mirarme como si estuviera presumiendo su victoria.

Si – fue todo lo que salió de mí y lo impregné de repulsión apropósito, pero no logré borrarle esa expresión.

Bien, entonces los dejaré para que conversen – mi padre notó la tensión que había entre nosotros y salió de la cocina lo más rápido que pudo, pero aun cuando esas palabras me aterraron, mi reacción para detenerlo no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

¡qué diablos haces aquí! – al no poder evitar lo que pasaba decidí encarar a Sasuke

Quería charlar contigo… y como no me gusta darle vueltas al asunto iré directo al grano. No quiero que salgas con Gaara. – esas palabras me dejaron pasmado, y a pesar de que estallaba de ira no pude decir nada inmediatamente.

¡cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa a decirme algo como eso! – mi tono de voz se había elevado demasiado y sabia que si no me controlaba preocuparía a mi padre, sin embargo me preocupaba más lo que había dicho el tonto de Uchiha. Tragué un poco de saliva y le hice un ademan para que me siguiera, si discutiría con Sasuke seria donde mi padre no pudiera enterarse de nada, pero más tarde comprendí que eso había sido un gran error.

Apenas quince segundos dentro de mi habitación, había terminado de cerrar la puerta, y ya tenia a Sasuke sobre mí, incluso comencé a preguntarme si algo andaba mal con mi cerebro, porque no podía asimilar las situaciones a una velocidad optima para evitar muchos problemas. Sus labios fríos estaban pegados a los míos; una de sus manos estaba en la parte baja de mi espalda y la otra sosteniéndome la barbilla. Y creo que fue tal mi estupidez que había dejado las luces apagadas y había comenzado a corresponder el beso, lentamente, dejándolo introducir su lengua en mi boca, jugando con ella. Dejé que abandonara mis labios y que rondara por mi cuello; lamía delicadamente y acariciaba mi abdomen por debajo del suéter. Colocó una pierna entre las mías y ágilmente sacaba mi abrigo mientras me tumbaba en el suelo. Antes de zafar totalmente el abrigo tomó mis manos y las ató sobre mi cabeza; así comenzó a lamer mi pecho succionando un poco mis pezones y provocándome un escalofrío. Sin mucha voluntad comencé a gemir suavemente mientras sentía como mi cara ardía y mi corazón se desbocaba. No era la primera vez que había estado así con Sasuke. Tampoco me había impresionado lo repentino de sus acciones, pero lo que definitivamente me atormentaba era que seguramente esta vez llegaríamos al final.

Sasuke liberó mis manos para poder ocupar las suyas en otra región de mi cuerpo; yo coloqué las mías en su espalda y jugueteaba con su piel haciéndole suaves caricias y haciéndole estremecer, lo que me dio un poco de alegría, en un sentido fúnebre. Él acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos mi entrepierna y mis muslos, como torturándome. No había traspasado mis pantalones, pero en cuanto lo hizo no pude evitar hacer un movimiento brusco arqueando la espalda y aferrándome a él. Coloqué una mano en su cabeza y se entrelazó con su sedoso cabello. Mis gemidos aumentaban y mi cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente. Tal vez había perdido la razón, pero quería jugar el mismo juego, y me las arreglé para deshacerme de la camisa de Sasuke y comenzar a besarlo. Habíamos regresado a una posición vertical; él estaba sentado sobre mí, lo que le permitía manipularme a su antojo mientras yo hacia mi parte. Él también había comenzado a gemir. Ese sonido inundaba mis oídos, pero no sé exactamente que provocó en mí. Sin embargo todo se esfumó cuando dejó las caricias para empezar a mover sus manos con más fuerza. Jugueteaba con mi miembro casi dejándome paralizado. El placer era tanto que me pareció encajar las uñas a su espalda. Trataba de recuperarme para no dejarme llevar por él; se había convertido en una especie de competencia y no pensaba perder. Llevé mi cabeza como pude hacia adelante y busqué sus labios. Lo hundí en un beso mientras me las arreglaba para que él estuviera abajo y deshacerme de sus pantalones. Sin pensarlo mucho comencé a acariciar su miembro y sus piernas, pero sucumbí ante el gemido que lanzó parando en seco y dándole la oportunidad de retomar el control. Él tomó esa acción como una luz verde, porque me puso de bruces y sólo pude sentir como entraba en mi. Quise soltar un grito, pero sabia que me metería en muchos más problemas si lo hacia; así que mi gemir fue mi placer ahogado. Sasuke movía sus caderas rápida y fuertemente, pero eso sólo era una tortura, porque no podía sacar mi placer correctamente.

S-sas-Sasuke – traté de regresar a la realidad, estaba por venirme y pese a que no quería que terminara, tenia que hacer algunas preguntas; pero él esperó el momento indicado, comenzó a masajear mi miembro sin detener su movimiento de cadera haciéndolo un poco más violento hasta que ambos no pudimos soportarlo más.

Nos paralizamos unos segundos. Nuestros cuerpos estaban temblando. Lentamente salió de mí; me dio la vuelta para verlo a los ojos y se dejó caer sobre mí mientras volvía a plantarme un beso. Esta vez lo sentí cálido, al igual que su abrazo. No quería apartarme de él, tener su cuerpo desnudo y pegajoso casi unido al mío era la sensación más extraña del mundo, pero no quería deshacerme de ella.

¿Por qué hiciste esto? – A cada segundo regresaba más rápido a la realidad y algo comenzaba a quemar en mi pecho.

Desde la primera vez que te vi… te amo Naruto – no supe reconocer que clase de sentimiento me habían brindado esas palabras. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin mi consentimiento.

¿Por qué? – mi voz se quebró en un instante y me aferré más a Sasuke.

Te recuerdo que lo mío con Sakura lo planearon Shikamaru y tú. Acepté porque Shikamaru dijo que ustedes eran muy buenos amigos, pero lo que en verdad quería era acercarme a ti, pero todo empeoró cuando descubrí que a ti te gustaba Sakura. No podía soportarlo, por eso intenté alejarte de ella, pero cuando estaba contigo… simplemente no podía resistirme. Quería que estuvieras bien, pero entendí que si luchaba por ti las cosas terminarían mal porque Sakura se molestaría contigo y tú posiblemente me odiarías; pero si luchaba por tu felicidad no podría soportar verte con ella, así que mi mejor plan fue separarte de ambos… y luego…

Lo que ocurrió con Gaara. – Sasuke apretó un poco los dientes e hizo el abrazo más poderoso.

Esa noche me sentí tranquilo y feliz, como no me había sentido en mucho tiempo. Fue increíble, pero ahora me preocupaba cómo terminaría todo esto, porque Sasuke no se veía muy dispuesto a enfrentar a Sakura, y yo tampoco estaba muy entusiasmado por lastimar de ese modo a mi mejor amiga; sin embargo aquella noche no pude concentrarme en otra cosa que no fueran los labios de Sasuke…

Aquel fin de semana pasó demasiado lento, era la segunda vez que moría porque llegara el lunes y pudiera ver a Sasuke en la escuela, pero también fue la segunda vez que en cuanto ese momento llegó él actuaba de forma cortante y distante, lo que imaginarán no me agradó en absoluto. Esta vez no me quede de brazos cruzados; en cuanto el almuerzo llegó corrí decidido hacia donde estaban él y Sakura, pero a unos metros ella de dedicó una aterradora mirada que me hizo estremecer y parar en seco. Sasuke no me miró y sentí que ese día era demasiado familiar.

Sacudí un poco mi cabeza y di media vuelta para buscar a Shikamaru. Me senté junto a él y seguía pensando en lo que había ocurrido, pero no me llegaba nada coherente. Mi semblante pareció decirle algo, no obstante no pudo hablar, porque Gaara se apareció con una actitud distinta a la de siempre, y aunque no le presté mucha atención, escuché algo como: "tengo que hablar contigo", con un asomo de vergüenza en sus palabras. Me pareció que mis labios emitieron alguna respuesta, pero sentía toda esa situación muy distante.

Luego del almuerzo sólo debía soportar historia y ciencias, así podría ir directo a mi casa a llorar como una niñita, aunque tal vez no sea buena idea, porque mi padre podría sospechar algo y si me veía llorar no me dejaría en paz hasta que soltara toda la verdad. Ni hablar, tendría que pedirle a Shikamaru un poco de ayuda. Aunque antes debía verme con Gaara en el patio. Con mi mente revuelta llegué a la clase de Historia, me senté en el lugar habitual y fijé mis ojos al frente, para simular que prestaba atención, porque me seria imposible hacerlo. No obstante antes de otra cosa logré ver por el rabillo del ojo cierta hermosa cabellera rosa. Era Sakura. Aunque tenía bastante tiempo sin sentarse a mi lado o hablarme, al verla no pude evitar sonrojarme y sonreírle como antes, lo extraño fue que ella me respondió igual. Me quedé paralizado unos instantes a la defensiva, ella lo notó rápidamente y rió.

Calma, aún somos amigos no tienes que poner esa cara… sólo quiero hablar contigo – sus palabras sonaron seguras, sinceras, pero no podía creerlo, simplemente era increíble. Traté de entrar en cuenta de que posiblemente tendría una horrible cara de idiota, así que sacudí un poco la cabeza para acomodar mis ideas, ella volvió a reír.

¿Sobre qué? – dije sin despegar mis ojos del pupitre. Ella miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie le escuchara.

Sobre Gaara – susurró en mi oído con una vocecilla traviesa. Eso causó un vuelco en mi corazón, porque aún no me acostumbraba a escuchar ese nombre, mucho menos a pensar en él, pero creo que simplemente asentí. Por ultimo ella sonrió con algo de malicia. – he notado que últimamente te llevas de maravilla con él… me parece que hacen una excelente pareja – la sangre subió a una velocidad increíble a mis mejillas y me quedé sin aliento.

¡qué diablos dices! – y fue todo lo que pude decir para mi brillante defensa.

Vamos Naruto, acabas de confirmarme que te gusta Gaara, esa reacción me lo dice todo – ella hablaba divertida, sin embargo nada más pasaba por mi mente que el hecho de que me estaba alejando de Sasuke. – creo que mereces ser feliz – ella bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros. Su tono de voz también se había apagado un poco – y aunque tú y yo no tenemos futuro, puedes enamorarte de otras personas y creo que Gaara es una gran persona, perfecto para ti. No tiene nada de malo que el también sea un chico – sus palabras me quitaban más el aliento y me aturdían; todavía no sé si fue lo repentino de su discurso o el hecho de que era ella, que comencé a pensar lo que decía de una forma muy profunda. Sakura tenía razón, ella y yo no estaríamos justos nunca, pero el que yo quisiera a Sasuke traería problemas. Me encogí de hombros ya sin escuchar lo que decía. Era cierto, si quería ser feliz tal vez lo mejor seria que buscara a alguien menos problemático… pero ¿Gaara?

Apretaba mis manos con fuerza debido al nerviosismo que tenia. Mi corazón latía a gran velocidad y sentía que quemaba en mi pecho. Miraba de un lado a otro y aunque sabia que era temprano estaba muy ansioso. Cuando él apareció, de algún modo extraño logré calmarme un poco. Apreté los ojos y conté hasta diez, luego él estaba ya al lado mío. Lo miré a los ojos, él me sonrió y yo le devolví el saludo. Gaara siempre había poseído un semblante frío, casi oscuro. Unos ojos penetrantes que provocaban escalofríos. Pero hoy era diferente, su rostro llevaba un aire diferente que incluso me costó trabajo descifrar y no pude evitar sonreír ante sus mejillas rosadas.

Naruto, la razón de que estés aquí es porque… quiero decirte… Naruto tú… me gustas – él vacilaba un poco en las palabras, pero no cambió en ningún momento su expresión, ni me miró a los ojos y aun cuando había escuchado esas palabras antes, esta vez me emocionaron un poco.

Gaara… - él no estaba dispuesto a esperar mi respuesta, porque dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, sin embargo ya estaba decidido lo que ocurriría ese día. Tomé su mano y lo giré hacia mí; lo tomé en mis brazos anulándole la posibilidad de irse, él tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y su corazón se desbocaba.

También me gustas Gaara – escuché las palabras que salieron de mi boca, aun siendo verdaderas en cierto modo, las sentí distantes, falsas, dolorosas. Era por eso que apretaba a Gaara contra mí para creer hasta el último segundo, pero no pude evitar derramar mis estúpidas lágrimas.


	5. Puntos de vista

HEEEEEEEEEEEEYYY! jeje llegamos al cap 5 y casi termina XD jaja bueno realemnte espero lo disfruten... ya que ultimamente he pensado que casi no lo leen T.T jaja bueno eso lo digo por el otro foro donde lo tengo jajaja, pero en serio espero sea de su agrado ya que amo escribir y ps solo lo hago para ustedes.

Bueno ya basta de palabreria aca el cap 5, esta chiquito pero es importante, porque te explica mucho de lo que ha pasado jajaja bueno ya les dejo leer, gracias por todo!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

SAKURA

Cap. 5 PUNTOS DE VISTA

Al salir de la escuela bastó unos segundos para que desapareciera. Tenía mucho esa costumbre, como si no quisiera estar conmigo.

Recuerdo que comencé a salir con él porque había terminado con Rock- Lee, la única persona a la que en verdad sé que he amado. Lloré demasiado e hice que Naruto cargara con ello. Luego él me presentó al nuevo chico de la escuela y como si hubiese sido un plan, comencé a salir con él. No es que Sasuke fuera una mala persona, tampoco puedo quejarme, porque en verdad es guapo… pero no lo amo. Creo que lo hice por Naruto, porque él quería verme feliz; pero si lo pienso bien, la única razón por la que hice todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, es por mi propia felicidad. Soy una persona egoísta. Salgo con Sasuke porque eso puede molestar a Rock- Lee, y no me importan los demás, creo que ni siquiera mi supuesto mejor amigo.

Siempre supe que Sasuke babeaba por Naruto y aunque no me molestaba mucho, debía mantener mi teatro de novios, así que hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho cuando tratan de robarte a tu pareja. Aunque este jueguito me está cansando.

Ese día después de la escuela supe definitivamente que perdería el control. Él se desapareció toda la noche, y no hay que ser muy creativos para saber lo que pasó, pero no es como que quiera saberlo, sólo me bastó ver la estúpida sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke para saber que las cosas entre ellos habían salido de maravilla. Eso me aterró un poco, porque si él se decidía a terminar conmigo para ir con Naruto, mi plan se vendría abajo. Mis actos no fueron que digamos precavidos, pero debía hacer algo, y ya que Sasuke vivía creyendo que yo moría de amor por él no resultó tan mal.

¡por qué me dejaste ayer en la escuela! – aquí empezaba mi rutina de novia posesiva, pero él parecía no hacerme el menor caso, así que apreté los dientes y le di un puñetazo en la espalda.

Tenía que hacer algunas cosas – fue su brillante escusa.

¡no me mientas, seguro estabas revolcándote con Naruto! – fruncí el ceño e hice la mejor rabieta que pude, como dije antes, su relación no me molestaba en lo más mínimo. El bufó y cerró los ojos mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

No necesitas meterte en cada segundo de mi vida, necesito algo de privacidad y lo que haga en ese tiempo no es de tu incumbencia – él trató de sonar tranquilo, pero la verdad yo sabia que estaba casi al tope y que ese teatro le había hartado, pero aún no conseguía lo que quería y no me detendría a tenerles compasión.

Pues no me importa lo que hagas, pero no quiero que estés con Naruto. Te lo advierto Sasuke, si no quieres que algo le pase a tu amado Naruto, aléjate de él y compórtate como mi novio. – mis palabras nunca dejaron de sonar fuertes. Sasuke me miraba muy furioso, pero aunque esa amenaza ya la había hecho una vez, increíblemente funcionó nuevamente.

El lunes en la escuela me fue muy difícil soportar la risa al ver la actitud que tomó Sasuke ante Naruto, quien se le acercó casi para darle un beso. Todo salía a la perfección, ya que Naruto no era tan valiente como para levantarse e ir a reclamar por algo, y fue casi poesía cuando vi un arma mucho más poderosa. Días anteriores había notado que Naruto salía con Gaara y que se llevaban de maravilla, pero hasta ahora me daba cuenta de que eso era lo mejor que podía pasarme. No sólo porque al tonto de Rock-Lee le habían hecho lo que él me hizo, sino que así haría que Sasuke se concentrara.

Compartía historia con Naruto y era mi oportunidad de obligarlo a salir formalmente con Gaara y quitarme a ambos de encima de un solo golpe. Cuando entré en el aula él ya estaba en su asiento habitual perdido en su mundo seguramente preguntándose sobre la actitud de Sasuke. Me acerqué y me senté en el pupitre de al lado y esperé hasta que notara que estaba ahí. Cuando él volteo su cara se puso roja y dejó escapar una sonrisa, hacia tiempo que no la veía. Yo sonreía para que él creyera que no pasaba nada fuera de lo usual, pero era obvio que no confiaba en mí después de todo lo que había pasado, así que intenté suavizar las cosas. Una vez que él parecía creer lo que decía solté mi propósito y comencé a hablarle sobre su felicidad, con una ligera sutileza sobre que debía intentarlo lejos de nosotros preferentemente con Gaara, y al parecer él lo veía como si fuera la verdad legítima y eso fue más sencillo de lo que había pensado. Ahora sólo faltaba que Sasuke se enterara de eso, pero habría mucho tiempo para deleitarme con su reacción al verlos juntos.

SASUKE

Quedé paralizado con aquella escena frente a mí. Sus labios se tocaban, era más que un simple roce. Sus manos acariciaban su abdomen por debajo de su camisa. Él no era propiamente mío, pero sentí que me lo estaban arrebatando. Mi corazón se estrujó al ver que alguien más quería poseer a mi Naruto, pero no fui capaz de reaccionar, sólo me quedé parado ahí como estúpido.

Es ridículo decir que me enamoré a primera vista, pero así fue. Sólo unos segundos bastaron para saber que lo amaba perdidamente, pero las cosas no saldrían como quería. Lo había conocido para hacerle un favor, él quería que saliera con su mejor amiga, ¿Qué por qué acepte?, bueno, por verlo feliz, pero realmente no podía evitar desearlo. Eso me causó muchos problemas con mi supuesta novia, pero debía hacer todo lo que ella dijera, no porque temiera en verdad a sus amenazas de hacerle daño, sino porque sabía que él no estaría bien si hería a Sakura. Sin embargo nunca entendí por qué nos atábamos a esta tortura; ella no me quería y no veía razón para que no me dejara ir, pero si seguía adelante era por él.

Pero estúpidamente aquí terminé. Era tarde y tenia que recoger algunos libros para mi tarea, así que fui a la biblioteca, ya casi no había nadie en la escuela. Una situación bastante incomoda, me hizo enfadar, pero sólo podía verlos como un idiota, hasta que él notó que había alguien más en la habitación. Su rostro anunciaba sorpresa, vergüenza, dolor… ¿dolor?, no, el dolor estaba en mí, porque no pude evitar derramar lágrimas. Pero nunca he sido el tipo de personas que se dan por vencidos tan fácilmente; sólo dejé que mi cuerpo se ocupara de la situación. Tomé a Naruto del antebrazo y lo jalé violentamente hacia mí arranándolo de esos sucios brazos. Por un instante pasó por mi mente que lo que acababa de ver era un abuso y que había salvado a mi amado, pero eso claramente no fue así, porque Naruto se soltó de un tirón muy enfadado, lo que me lastimó un poco más.

¡qué diablos crees que haces! – detuve mi caminata lentamente sin mirarlo, porque sabía que no podría controlarlo.

¡tú eres mío, no voy a permitir que alguien más te toque! – pero me dejé llevar otra vez empeorando las cosas.

¡qué!, ¡cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que me hiciste! – Naruto había comenzado a derramar lágrimas, además sabia perfectamente a qué se refería, pero iba a ser difícil contestar.

Quería protegerte…

¡No!, ¡ya no creeré nada de lo que me digas!, ¡ya te burlaste de mí lo suficiente!, ¿no Uchiha?, ¡hiciste lo que querías!, ¡me humillaste y te divertiste!, ¡me hiciste caer como tonto a tus pies!, me hiciste creer que me amabas – su voz se quebró por las lágrimas – pero basta… ¡ya no sigas!, ¡vete!, ¡déjame en paz! – al estallar en llanto Gaara lo tomó en sus brazos. Cada palabra, cada acción, lo que veía, todo me destrozaba, pero era incapaz de reaccionar de otro modo, pues lastimaría a Naruto, así que me fui totalmente derrotado, sin poder defenderme o luchar. Estaba aturdido por las palabras de Naruto, sentía que perdía el control… me desvanecía.


	6. Debe haber un desenlace

**HOLA! XD ammm bueno se suponia que esta iba a ser la ultima entrega, pero creo que lo voe a alargar un poquito jajajajaja ojala le sigan la huella porque casi acaba.**

**disfruten este cap jeje**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Cap. 6 DEBE HABER UN DESENLACE**

-¡Ah! – mi cuerpo sentía un gran placer. Su temperatura estaba al máximo. Podía sentir rodar las pequeñas gotas de sudor. Los escalofríos eran más constantes. Enterraba mis uñas en su espalda, apretaba mis ojos, pero estaba totalmente consiente que no era más que placer.

Gaara tenía un movimiento exquisito y mientras hacia lo suyo dentro de mí, sus labios jugueteaban con el resto de mi cuerpo suavemente; pero no importaba cuanto lo estaba disfrutando, porque mi mente no dejaba de torturarme con el pensamiento de: "no es Sasuke", tal vez lloré un poco, pero me fue difícil saberlo con el sudor en mi cara.

Él lo disfrutaba, y para qué negarlo, ¡yo también!... pero no era Sasuke. ¿Por qué no podía dejarme en paz?, también amo a Gaara y es por eso que estoy con él, por eso disfruto sus besos, sus caricias, que me toque, que me haga suyo…pero no es Sasuke.

Aquel estúpido pensamiento jamás se fue; tal vez pasó un año o dos. Tomaba su mano, caminaba junto a él, sonreía, reía, le besé miles de veces y él unas mil más; dormí incontables noches junto a él, llegué a decir que lo amaba, pero aún existía el enorme agujero que había creado aquel pensamiento. En el fondo sabía a la perfección que nunca seria feliz con Gaara, que no importaba cuanto disfrutara su compañía, era sólo un asqueroso placer físico. Nunca seria feliz si no estaba con la persona a la que amaba de verdad, pero no podía aceptarlo, porque había tomado la decisión de dejar de fastidiar la situación. Él estaba con Sakura, ella era feliz, así que… Sasuke no importaba realmente. Claro, ese era el objetivo desde el principio y nada más debía interferir en mi mente.

Pero vivir así era demasiado agotador.

Los primeros días, después de que Sasuke me encontró con Gaara en la biblioteca fueron sencillos, porque bastaba mirar hacia otro lado cuando él pasaba a mi lado y apretar la mano de Gaara, así no podía ver el dolor amargo en sus ojos y yo podía seguir con mi fantasía. Sakura comenzó a hablarme nuevamente; pasábamos tiempo con Shikamaru como antes de toda esta pesadilla y casi sin darme cuenta mi vida regresaba a una posición estable, pero ésta hacia que todo se hiciera más difícil. Con el paso de los días Sasuke trataba más como su novia a Sakura. Salían siempre tomados de la mano; él cargaba sus libros, le llevaba el almuerzo, se besuqueaban en todo lugar, se sonreían, se tocaban, y yo hacia hasta lo imposible por seguir creyendo que amaba más a Gaara, ya no sólo bastaba apretar su mano fuertemente; no podía besarlo, porque al cerrar los ojos veía a Sasuke; el roce de su mano no causaba nada en mí, y poco a poco se fue transformando en una rutina, como si amar fuera algo vano. Mi cuerpo había perdido el gusto por el placer. Hacia el amor con Gaara, pero no era lo mismo, no sentía ese placer físico, el único que me hacia pensar que realmente le amaba. Mi alma se destrozaba lentamente; cada día era igual al anterior y no existía la mínima esperanza, ya no había nada en mi corazón.

Aunque nunca conté con su presencia.

No sé en realidad como reaccionó mi cuerpo en ese momento, porque mi alma estaba aturdida por todo el dolor. Sólo sentí que mis ojos se abrían un poco más de lo normal; abrí un poco mi boca y trataba de articular algo; me quedé pasmado aun cuando quería correr, pero nada más grave pasó dentro de mí.

Aunque, según recuerdo, aquella escena había sido la causante de todo ese embrollo. Rock-lee posaba sus labios delicada pero soberbiamente sobre los de Gaara; él parecía no resistirse, pero así era él, tan apacible que era casi imposible darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente.

Al darse cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, buscó zafarse de los brazos de Rock-Lee tan rápido como pudo. No sé que tipo de expresión se hallaba en mi rostro, pero salió corriendo tras de mi con un semblante aterrado. Yo ni siquiera me había percatado de que había empezado a caminar. Lo miré unos segundos, pero no podía externar nada, porque en verdad no sabía qué pasaba dentro de mí. Él tartamudeaba algunas palabras en forma de explicación, pero yo no me tomaba la molestia de prestar atención, mis ojos estaban clavados en aquella tosca figura. Miré sus ojos negros durante varios segundos; estudiaba su expresión arrogante, pero nada tenia sentido.

Había comenzado a caminar dispuesto a irme, pero aquella ansiedad crecía más rápido a cada segundo; fruncí el ceño en expresión decidida, volví y miré a Gaara directo a los ojos, él aún tenía ese semblante perturbado, pero no dudé, lo tomé del brazo y comencé a caminar lo más rápido que me permitían mis piernas jalándolo con furia. Mientras caminaba me preguntaba qué era lo que quemaba tan horrible en mi pecho o por qué lo hacia. Todo eso me aturdía y no me dejaba pensar bien. Cerca del parque mis nervios estaban al limite, no había nadie así que seria buen momento para empezar a preguntar. Solté a Gaara y me volví para quedar frente a él. Vacilé un momento sobre el verlo a los ojos, pero nada tendría sentido si no lo hacia, y ya había tomado el papel de novio-posesivo-celoso, no había marcha atrás. Esperé pacientemente a que él comenzara a hablar, pero fue él quien no se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos. Mi respiración era cortada y mi corazón latía fuertemente. Estaba al borde de gritar y pedir salvajemente las explicaciones, pero seguía ahí de pie cruzado de brazos como si en verdad tuviera paciencia. Gaara tragó un poco de saliva, apretó los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

-Es gracioso como todo esto gira alrededor de Sakura. – esa oración fue peor que una daga al corazón, porque aunque no entendía a qué se refería, sentí el maldito dolor de la verdad que se revela con amargo regocijo.

-¿Qué? – apenas alcancé a balbucear.

-Rock-Lee quería vengarse de Sakura porque un día la vio coqueteando con Neji. Él me gustaba, y lo sabia, así que me usó para su venganza. Planeó todo para que ella nos viera besándonos, aunque yo no lo sabía. Como su plan salió mal me dijo la verdad, dijo que sólo me había usado y que no quería saber nada de mí. Luego Temari dijo que le regresara la jugarreta, y aunque le dije que no, ella hizo la carta y te la envió. Después creí que no seria tan mala idea y decidí seguir adelante. Pero… en verdad me enamoré de ti Naruto. Lo que pasó hoy con Rock-Lee fue porque llegó diciendo que en verdad me amaba y que quería estar conmigo. Sentí una alegría tan extraña que me paralicé y dejé que todo ocurriera. Ahora no sé qué hacer o qué pensar. – la voz de Gaara sonaba cálida. Más suave de lo que la recordaba; algo en ella me hizo querer llorar. Porque no importaba en qué situación nos encontráramos, él continuaría siendo aquel Gaara al que todos le temían y al que nadie se le acercaba. Un chico sombrío al que era difícil entender. Pero por primera vez lo había hecho. Había entendido a ese chico a quien siempre quise acercarme y brindarle una sonrisa para recibir otra a cambio. Había entendido por qué quería hacerlo y también entendía aquel peculiar tatuaje en su frente. Amor. La cosa más complicada de entender; algo a lo que todos le tenían miedo y era muy difícil acercársele, igual que Gaara. Pero acercándose, descubres la calidez y la felicidad que posee y que te brinda. Casi sin contenerme lo tomé en mis brazos fuertemente, sin querer dejarlo ir y comencé con la rutina de las lágrimas dramáticas, pero era inevitable. Respondió el abrazo y estuvimos algunos minutos así.

-Lamento que te haya ocurrido lo mismo que a mí. Sakura me dijo que los había encontrado besándose, pero no esperó explicación alguna. No sé si en realidad haya pasado lo que dice Rock-Lee, pero ella siempre fue mi mejor amiga, así que bebía creerle. Estaba tan preocupado que lo único que me importaba era su felicidad. Shikamaru me ayudó y le presentamos a Sasuke, sin embargo él se enamoró de mí o algo así y comenzaron los problemas. – hice una pausa pensando un poco lo que estaba por decir - Al parecer terminamos juntos por una especie de venganza hacia las personas que nos partieron el corazón. Pero… Gaara, yo también siento algo muy fuerte por ti. - sentí como suavemente se aferraba un poco más a mi; cómo sus lágrimas mojaban mi chaqueta. En mi mente no había espacio para ningún pensamiento más. Sólo arremolinaban las ideas dolorosas del futuro al que nos habíamos amarrado, y no podía dejar de llorar.

SASUKE

Creo que jamás lloré tanto en mi vida. Me sentía estúpido por estar haciéndolo, pero entre más enojado estaba más lloraba y era inevitable. Esa tarde me encerré en mi habitación maldiciendo por todo lo que había ocurrido. Puse el cerrojo y apague todas las luces, pues no quería que mi hermano viera mi estado, sabia que si lo hacia no me dejaría en paz en ningún momento. Creo que permanecí con mi rabieta el resto de la noche y parte del día siguiente. Sin embargo fue una mala decisión, porque al faltar a la escuela anunciaba a Itachi que algo andaba mal. Él no me molestó una buena parte de la mañana, porque no es el hermano que vela por ti y se preocupa, pero, al parece a la hora de la comida, le fue demasiado molesto comer solo.

Itachi estudiaba la universidad lejos de casa. Era la única persona en el mundo que… bueno, estaba ahí. Mis padres habían muerto, pero no andaba por ahí divulgándolo. Él cuidaba de mí en las necesidades básicas, no había sido el hermano modelo ni nada por el estilo, aunque nunca quise algo como eso. Regresaba después de algún tiempo y se quedaba pocos días conmigo, no obstante estas no habían sido las mejores fechas.

Él no esperó a que le diera el permiso para irrumpir en mi tranquilidad. Azotó la puerta estruendosamente y encendió las luces. Yo me retorcí un poco por lo repentino y aturdidor de la luz. Me arrancó las almohadas y las cobijas y me miraba con ese molesto semblante típico de él. No lo miré, pero el parecía esperar a que le dijera algo.

-¡largo! – fue lo que se me ocurrió para librarme de él, pero no funcionó

No vengo a comer solo Sasuke, así que bajarás en este instante. – tomó mi brazo y me jaló fuertemente. Siempre había sido mucho más fuerte que yo, pero en esa ocasión yo no tenía la menor fuerza. Quede de frente a él, lo miré, pero aún me molestaba la luz. Él frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Qué diablos te ha sucedido? – supuse que lo había dicho por mis ojos hinchados por tanto llorar. Desvié mi mirada, porque en verdad no sabia que decir. Sin embargo mi hermano era demasiado listo y sabia a la perfección que no lograría engañarlo fácilmente. Tendría que inventar una gran y perfecta excusa, pero no estaba en posición de hacerlo, ni del humor para ello. El tiempo se me agotaba, aunque al menos estaba seguro de que él jamás se imaginaria algo como lo que había sucedido. Él pareció fastidiarse (algo no muy extraño) y bruscamente cambió mi posición y me sujetó de la barbilla; me acercó más a él y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Mi corazón se aceleró por la sorpresa y no sólo la posición, sino la profundidad de su mirada comenzaron a ponerme muy nervioso. Jamás había tenido a mi hermano tan cerca. Incluso comencé a sentir calor en mis mejillas, pero él estaba hablando en serio. Quería huir de su mirada, pero sencillamente me era imposible. No sé que pasó en ese momento, pero mis lágrimas de niña brotaron nuevamente, tal vez más desesperadamente buscando una salida de alivio que por algún extraño motivo mi hermano me había ofrecido con esa intensa y aterradora mirada. - ¿Sasuke? – había suavizado su voz y soltado un poco el agarre. Busqué sus brazos y comencé a resignarme a mi escena de niñita dolida. Él me abrazó, tal vez igualmente por resignación, pero fue algo realmente reconfortante. El aroma de Itachi y sus fuertes brazos me hicieron llorar un poco más, pero de algún modo pensé que era porque lo necesitaba. Me quedé bastante tiempo en esa posición, incluso pensé que tal vez Itachi estaba harto, pero noté que no era así cuando comenzó a acariciar mi cabello. Me acurruqué un poco más en su regazo, quería quedarme dormido, pues los ojos me ardían, pero él no me dejó. – vas a decirme qué ocurrió. – no fue una pregunta. Se movió un poco para cambiar de posición y obligarme a verle otra vez a los ojos. Esos ojos penetrantes color rubí. Y de algún modo debía iniciar la historia.

Cuando llegué al punto en el que todo se había enrollado y causado tantos problemas, él tenía una seriedad sofocante. No quería mirarle siquiera y mi corazón latía demasiado rápido. Sabía a la perfección que a mi hermano no le gustaría en lo más mínimo aquel asunto de que me gustara un hombre, pero esperé paciente a lo que fuera a decir con la mirada clavada en el piso. Él me tomó por sorpresa colocando su mano sobre mi cabeza y alborotando mi cabello. Soltó una risilla por lo bajo y luego me jaló hacia él; me abrazó nuevamente.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo pequeña – el muy descarado había vuelto a acariciar mi cabeza mientras se burlaba de mi diciendo esas cosas. En el fondo sabia que Itachi había entendido mi posición, pero aún era mi hermano y me molestaba un poco.

...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

XD que tal? ahhhh la parte de sasuke me encanto porque el ItaSasu es mi favorito de naruto jajajajajaja, pero ps es un poquillo de fanservice jejeje recuerden que la pareja principal es sasunaru. Bueno ojala lo hayan distrufado y ps esperen las ultimas partes, casi acaba!


	7. Lo que yo quiero

**halllooooo! XD ammm bueno ps bienvenidos a la septima parte del fic. Espero que lo esten disfrutando y bla bla bla jaja ya casi acaba ahora si je este es el penultimo cap y ps aunque esta chiquis espero les guste y los clave pal desenlace jejejejeje XD bueno ya dejare de escribir y ponganse a leer espero sus reviews!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Cap. 7 LO QUE YO QUIERO**

**GAARA**

Es verdad que cuando abres tu corazón por primera vez, terminan lastimándote. Recuerdo que gran parte de mi vida me mantuve alejado de eso, justamente por ese motivo, y ni siquiera sé por qué decidí doblegarme, olvidando cuanto temor le tenía y ganando esa herida como si nunca hubiese sabido sobre las consecuencias. Ese es el amor. Una rata sucia que se burla de ti cuando tiene la oportunidad.

Aún cuando juras haber aprendido la lección volverás a cometer los mismos errores, las lágrimas serán ahora compañeras cotidianas, y pese al dolor continuaras pegado a esa dulce sensación.

Mi mente estaba cubierta por esos pensamientos, mis pasos eran lentos, mi mirada clavada en mis zapatos al caminar; un vaivén constante y triste, suspiros desgarradores, sin rumbo fijo.

Naruto había dicho: "yo también siento algo muy fuerte por ti" y había sido un anuncio de neón pavoneándose frente a mí. Aturdiéndome. Fue cuando en realidad comencé a preguntarme sobre el amor y sobre qué sentía por Naruto, nunca había estado tan confundido en mi vida, porque yo también podía sentir algo por él, pero ahora ya no estoy seguro si lo llamaría amor. Y comienzo a pensar ¿por qué estoy con él?, claro, él también lo había dicho: "terminamos juntos por una especie de venganza hacia las personas que nos partieron el corazón"

Entonces, no sé si fueron las lágrimas repentinas o el vuelco de mi corazón, pero me vi en la bifurcación de mi vida. Tomar una decisión importante, que no era tan sencillo cómo decir si o no. Jamás decidiría lastimar a Naruto por egoísmo, pero la resignación… ¿Qué era lo que yo quería?

El semáforo cambió su luz concediendo el paso. Crucé la calle y volví a parar en seco mientras hundía mis ojos en la principal culpable de mi suplicio. Lo primero que cruzó mi mente fue: "vete" y seguir mi camino. Pero después pensé: ¿Qué camino? Así que con un suspiro caminé hacia ella resignado con un nuevo objetivo. Si había algo que pudiera hacer por la felicidad de Naruto sin arriesgar la mía, definitivamente lo haría. Y la clave apareció.

-Hola – intenté que el saludo sonara amable, pero creo que apenas dejé escuchar mi voz. Ella subió su mirada e hizo una mueca algo confundida. En realidad yo hubiese reaccionado del mismo modo si de la nada el sujeto más callado y extraño de la escuela un día llega y me habla como si fuéramos siquiera amigos. Mi semblante casi nunca expresaba algo, y esa no fue la excepción, me limité a mirarla.

-Hola – dijo al fin con voz incrédula.

-¿podría sentarme? – de algún modo había llegado al parque. Ella estaba sentada en una de las bancas bajo un cerezo leyendo un libro. Trató de no mostrarse molesta, pero yo sabia a la perfección cuanto le incomodaba mi presencia. Hizo a un lado sus cosas y me hizo espacio. Al sentarme tomé un poco de aire y acomodaba mis ideas. Ella esperaba a que hablara, pues quería deshacerse de mí lo antes posible. Me miraba fijamente con las cejas torcidas. – tengo algo que quiero proponerte – no la miré, pero pude sentir que su expresión no cambió en absoluto.

-¿Qué es? – nunca entendí cómo había tomado esa decisión, pero ya lo había hecho y ya no había más, salvo seguir adelante, así que no reparé en rodeos. Sencillamente la miré a los ojos con expresión seria y dije lo que quería.

-Tú y yo peleamos por Rock-Lee, así que no hay por qué meter a Naruto y a Sasuke en este asunto.

Y el silencio atacó.

Por un instante llegué a creer que había sido tan fácil como pedirlo, pues su rostro no pintaba absolutamente nada. No obstante aquella rápida sonrisa burlona mató todas mis esperanzas.

-¿de verdad crees que es tan fácil? – arrugué un poco la frente – Sasuke está conmigo porque era la única forma de llamar la atención del tonto de Rock-Lee. Al principio era fácil, le provocaba celos a Rock-Lee y regresaba conmigo. Sin embargo luego ustedes complicaron el asunto. No voy a negar que el que tú y Naruto comenzaran a salir me ayudó bastante, porque creí que regresaría como idiota a mi, ¡pero que fuera tras de ti!... – tomó un poco de aire apretando los ojos –

-Tú misma lo dijiste, Sasuke era tu arma principal. Ahora este problema es entre tú, Rock-Lee y yo. No tenemos por que hacer sufrir a Naruto y a Sasuke

**NARUTO**

Lancé un pequeño quejido cuando el profesor de literatura comenzó a escribir algo en el pizarrón que decía: "trabajo de fin de curso", en primera instancia reproché porque era demasiado flojo para hacer trabajos como esos, pero después llegó a mi mente lo que había ocurrido con un trabajo similar el año pasado. El profesor explicaba mientras yo pensaba en esos días; inmediatamente después Sasuke ya estaba en mi mente, porque compartíamos clase, pero de ningún modo podría volver a hacer el trabajo con él. Shikamaru y yo nos unimos al mar de murmullos que se soltaron en el salón. Hablábamos tonterías sobre cómo un libro tan viejo seria divertido o algo como eso. Yo había dado por hecho que él y yo trabajaríamos juntos aunque quisiera estar con el maldito Uchiha.

-Eso seria divertido – Shikamaru y yo seguíamos burlándonos de los temas que el profesor anotaba en la pizarra.

-Ah, creo que tenemos compañía – en ese momento fui demasiado distraído como para procesar esa información de manera completa. Miré hacia a lo que Shikamaru le encajaba una mirada envenenada, pero fue una mala idea.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

** XD jaja deberia ser un delito escribir tan poquito, pero pense que el ocho era el numero perfecto de capitulos asi q ocho seran XD jaja bueno ya el otro estara aqui super pronto y ps ya pa que mueran por lo que va a pasar, espero sea de su agrado, porque a veces suelo ser algo cruel XD (naah la verdad no) jajaja bueno ps ya**


	8. Porque dije que si

**HALLOOO! ehhh ps por fin esta aqui la ultima entrega de este mi primer fanfic SasuNaru XD waaaa espero que les guste mucho y que no quieran matar por como acaba, espero sus comentarios. Y ps si les queda duda de algo ps pregunten, quejas y sugerencias creativas super bien aceptadas, bueno ps eso es todo. Gracias por haber seguido hasta el final y por todo su apoyo, yo escribo para quien me lee asi que ps esto es meramente para ustedes XD waaa bueno sin quitarles mas tiempo ponganse a leer!**

**por cierto me disculpo por el tiempo que tarde para actualizar, lo que paso fue que aunque ya estaba terminado cuando estaba por subirlo lo lei para ultimas revisiones, pero al terminarlo lo odie _ asi que tuve que volver a escribirlo y eso, pero mi inspiracion me abandono T.T jajajaja, pero bueno aqui esta!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Cap. 8 PORQUE DIJE QUE SI

**NARUTO**

Al instante en que nuestros ojos se cruzaron me invadió un deseo enorme de golpearlo; la necesidad sorprendente de llorar y el más grande impulso que jamás sentí por lanzarme a él y besarlo. Sin embargo me limité a encerrarlo en una mirada desdeñosa. Pareció que el mundo se detuvo por la fría aura que emanábamos. Mi cuerpo se tensó, mi piel se erizó y mi corazón latía rápidamente; pero él, él estaba ahí de pie con sus ojos negros pegados a los míos, fríos y penetrantes; inmutable.

-Me gustaría que hicieras el trabajo conmigo – su voz sonaba seca, y eso no fue una pregunta. Sentí como el fuego crecía en mi interior quemándolo todo sin compasión, la furia llegó a su límite.

-¡cómo puedes llegar y pedir eso tan tranquilamente! – traté de controlarme, pero mi ira no pareció afectarle. Seguía parado ahí esperando paciente a la respuesta que quería. Mi cuerpo temblaba cada vez más y por primera vez desvié la mirada, trataba de respirar, pero a cada segundo sentía más y más como su mirada se encajaba en mí.

-Por favor – me sorprendió. Volví a mirarlo otra vez, su rostro no cambió, pero su mirada tan pesada comenzó a ponerme más nervioso. Tragué un poco de saliva y apreté los dientes.

Mi casillero resonó por el pasillo haciendo un estruendoso ruido. Todos me miraron, pero yo no podía salir de mi cabeza. Resoplaba constantemente mientras maldecía por lo bajo. Shikamaru me miraba por el rabillo del ojo enarcando las cejas mientras imitaba la acción de guardar cosas en su propio casillero de un modo más educado y silencioso.

-Si tanto te molesta ¿Por qué aceptaste? – sólo recordar lo que había ocurrido me hacia enfurecer aún más, sin embargo por más que lo pensaba continuaba siendo incoherente, así que no pude responder. Hice una mueca por la desesperación y comencé a caminar, luego me encogí de hombros. Estaba seguro que Shikamaru entendería algo de lo que me ocurría. – sin embargo – después de caminar un rato volvió a entablar la conversación, pero no me miró – de verdad quiero saber por qué – traté de aclarar mis pensamientos, pero era sencillamente irracional, no había una explicación convincente de esa decisión.

-Creo que… es porque quiero estar con él – al escucharlo sentía un dolor horrible en mi pecho, incomodo y lacerante; pero mi corazón estaba seguro que era la verdad, sólo que no quería aceptarlo, no después de lo que había ocurrido.

Un vacio en el estomago me hizo querer retroceder cuando estaba a centímetros de la puerta de su casa. Estoy seguro que apenas rocé la madera de la puerta, pero él ya me esperaba y salió de inmediato. No quise mirarlo a los ojos y no dije palabra alguna, entré en la casa y el reloj comenzó a contar los minutos más lento.

Nos hundimos en el trabajo hablando a lo mínimo. Yo apenas podía concentrarme, pues trataba de descifrar los sentimientos que se apilaban y luchaban por salir o dominar. Sasuke actuaba indiferente, pero poco a poco comenzaba a notar que su actitud altanera y prepotente no estaba. De repente azotó el libro en la mesa haciéndome dar un pequeño brinco y soltar mi libro. Yo lo miré con estupor. Su cuerpo temblaba, tenía los ojos apretados y las manos cerradas pegadas a sus piernas; yo esperé a que sus actos cobraran sentido.

-Lo lamento. Sé que no debí actuar de ese modo. En realidad mi actitud no ha sido la correcta en todo este tiempo. Has visto muchas cosas, has escuchado más, pero ahora sólo tengo algo que ha sido siempre cierto. Te amo. Nunca quise lastimarte, pero en mi afán por no hacerlo nunca me di cuenta que en verdad lo hacia. – mi pecho ardía, mi cuerpo, irónicamente estaba congelado; mi mente aturdida. Sus palabras llegaban a mis oídos y el caos aumentaba. Colocó su mano sobre la mía, me trajo un poco de vuelta. – perdóname – me quedé en blanco.

Sus dedos fríos limpiaron las lágrimas de mis mejillas. Lágrimas que tomaron por sorpresa a mi rostro helado. Estaba a centímetros de mí. Sentí el calor de su respiración, pero aún no estaba ahí.

-Sasuke yo… - un centímetro más cerca. No había orden en mi cabeza. Dejé que mi cuerpo se moviera de acuerdo a lo que quería. Un pequeño roce. Al cerrar mis ojos y dejar todo oscuro, sentí el dulzor de la sensación al unir mis labios con los suyos, primero lentamente con un toque superficial e inocente. Luego sentí sus dedos jugueteando con mi cabello. Aferrándose a mi cabeza como queriendo fusionar mi cuerpo con el suyo. Besos delicados pero decididos; caricias suaves y juguetonas. Sensaciones electrizantes, una fantasía infectada de culpa. Deseo, lujuria, placer… ¿amor?

**SASUKE**

El retumbar de mi corazón hacia a mi cuerpo temblar doblegado por su deseo, intimidaba a mi mente. Mi respiración entrecortada me aterraba al pensar que debía detenerme; me estremecía al pensar que tal vez al abrir los ojos sería sólo un sueño, pero era más la alegría de disfrutar esa dulce sensación al tocar su piel erizada; sus labios tersos y sus suaves manos recorriendo mi cuerpo. El tiempo se detuvo y todo desapareció. Nada importaba más que esos dulces momentos.

Mi cuerpo se dejaba llevar por el placer, pero sólo podía pensar en el par de ojos verdes llenos de furia y en la voz que tronaba en mis oídos. Después también aparecieron esos enmarcados ojos negros posesivos y soberbios. Me paralicé por un momento, me detuve. Naruto puso su mirada sobre la mía cuestionando con el turquesa de sus ojos mi actitud repentina. Me faltaba el aliento. Estábamos recostados en el sofá sin permitir que nada existiera aparte de nosotros, pero el tiempo volvió a contar los minutos, el mundo regresaba a su lugar habitual.

Cuando pude volver a pestañear me levanté y volví a sentarme a su lado. Sentía mi cuerpo caliente y me movía con torpeza. Él también recuperó su postura, no nos miramos, dejamos que el silencio inundara la habitación. Sabía que de alguna extraña manera lo que acababa de hacer era incorrecto en más de una forma, mas cualquier tipo de excusa que intentara darme no tendría efecto. No obstante lo que me paralizaba era la reacción que él tendría.

Mi corazón volvió a acelerarse por la impaciencia. Él no se había movido ni dicho palabra; no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero no podría soportar un segundo más. Me levanté decidido a hablar o pedir alguna queja o explicación, pero mis palabras se atoraron al escuchar a mi hermano entrar por la puerta. Itachi me dedicó una suave y hermosa sonrisa que se borró de inmediato al posarse en mi rubio acompañante. Sus cejas se arquearon arrugando su entrecejo y el color carmín de sus ojos cobro furia. Sin embargo fue un saludo fugaz. Se acerco lo suficiente a mí para golpear mi frente con sus dedos y subió a su habitación entregándonos nuevamente el incomodo momento.

-Lo siento – solté torpemente alejando aquel helado silencio. Él volvió a mirarme, pero no dijo nada inmediatamente.

No sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer. Me parece muy doloroso engañar a Gaara, porque en verdad lo quiero, y no quiero lastimar a mi mejor amiga, pero ya no sé qué pensar; qué está mal y qué es correcto. Cómo debería comportarme o a quién debería hacerle caso.

-Naruto, ¡Olvida a todos los demás! – dije siguiendo un impulso de mi corazón – tu y yo sabemos lo que sentimos por el otro. ¡los demás no importan!

-Si hago eso a las personas que me importan ¿Cómo debería tratarte a ti? – el comentario me hizo encogerme de hombros y desviar la mirada. Claro, ahora hablaba egoístamente y sin sentido. Aun cuando las cosas eran claras para los dos había personas en medio a quienes no podíamos pasar y dejar atrás con todos los problemas. Naruto lo llamaba no lastimar a la gente que le importa, y tenía razón, pero ¿qué hay de mí?, ¿por qué tenía que ser yo quien sufriera el sacrificio si era yo supuestamente la persona que más le importaba? Arrugué mi frente sin despegar la mirada del suelo, porque no entendía la injusticia a la que me había sometido desde ese primer día por decir que sí. Volví a tomar asiento y mi libro. Traté de leer algunas líneas consiguiendo poco. Itachi bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina no sin antes echar otra miradilla al asunto. Estaba seguro que sabía algo de lo que pasaba, pero no diría nada, o al menos eso quería yo.

-Será mejor que me vaya – soltó y tomó sus cosas en un ágil movimiento sin darme oportunidad de detenerlo. Me quedé sentado sin ganas de pensar o hacer alguna otra cosa y con la pesada mirada de Itachi incrustada en mi espalda.

-¿no vas a seguirlo? – unos segundos después su voz acarició mis oídos. Lo miré con desgano. - ¿qué hay de malo en luchar por lo que quieres?, además ten en cuenta que no siempre puedes tener a todo el mundo feliz y dándoles lo que quieren, pues terminas lastimándote a ti mismo. – creo que aunque ya sabia todo eso, escucharlo de mi hermano fue como un rayo de luz después de un día oscuro, al igual que el calor que llega con éste. Reconforta.

Todo se apiló tan deprisa en mi mente que no sé qué pasó exactamente. Creo que solté una cariñosa sonrisa para mi hermano, pero cuando me di cuenta corría por la calle derramando algunas lágrimas, desesperado.

**NARUTO**

-¡espera! - Posó su mano en mi hombro helándome por el susto. Claramente era él, pero no quise voltear para asegurarme. No fue necesario. – no puedes dejar las cosas así. No me parece justo que me trates así aun cuando sabes lo que sientes por mí, lo que quieres. Piénsalo, Naruto, no puedes evitar que haya sacrificios, pero no estoy dispuesto a ser yo. – realmente deseaba correr y alejarme de esa decisión. Pero había dos problemas: uno, Sasuke jamás lo permitiría y dos, ya había huido demasiado de ella. – sé que tal vez no me creas y sé que esto se ha vuelto muy complicado, pero por favor no vayas por el mal camino… no me dejes. – él me había encerrado en un abrazo protector; no había podido mirarle a la cara y sentía como mi cabeza daba vueltas.

-Antes de decir cualquier cosa… quiero que me digas la verdad – fue lo más inteligente que cruzó por mi mente en ese momento. – sobre tu actitud en los meses anteriores.

-Está bien, lo haré, pero es tu decisión creerme. – hizo una pequeña pausa – Sakura me ha estado usando desde el primer día. Ella quiere volver con Rock- Lee y me usa para darle celos, aunque él no parece muy interesado. En realidad parece que le afecta más que tú estés con él; y por ende Sakura está muy molesta. Ella no siente nada por mí, pero no puede dejarme ir hasta que consiga lo que quiere. Yo jamás quise lastimarte, ya te lo dije, pero ella me amenazaba con hacerte daño. Aquella noche te dije que lo único que quiero es a ti y que había tratado ya mucho sin conseguir nada, esto es lo último que puedo hacer. – luego de sofocantes segundos de silencio lo único que pude hacer fue levantar mi mano y colocarla sobre los brazos de Sasuke que me rodeaban. Él me tomó de los hombros y me dio la vuelta; se acercó y trató de besarme, pero rápidamente se lo impedí con mi mano. Le clavé mi mirada aún pensando en lo que debía decir.

-No estoy seguro de creerte, pero de todas maneras no puedo hacer esto. No voy a lastimar a Gaara. – luego lentamente me eché para atrás dejándolo en medio de la calle con el rostro vacio.

**SAKURA**

Mi mente se había quedado sin excusas o planes caprichosos. Los ojos negros de Gaara seguían mirándome fijamente mientras yo luchaba conmigo misma. Era cierto, claro, pero no era el tipo de persona que lo aceptaría tan fácilmente yéndose como perro con la cola entre las patas. No obstante, debía encontrar una brecha.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a hacerle eso a Naruto?

-Él siente algo por mí, pero no se compara con lo que siente por Sasuke. No importará. – tomé esas palabras casi como si las hubiese dicho yo. Egoístas, aunque también vislumbré un dolor profundo bastante extraño viniendo de aquellos ojos endemoniados.

-De verdad lo amas… ¿cierto?

-Al principio pensaba cosas como querer obtener la felicidad de Naruto sin arriesgar nada, pero cuando decidí hablar contigo elegí mi camino, sabiendo que era imposible. Sakura, tienes razón, amo a Naruto, y su felicidad es muy importante para mi. No importa si no es conmigo, lo que quiero es verlo sonreír y para eso sí que haré lo que sea.

-Sé por demás que tienes razón – enarqué las cejas a modo de resignación – pero también sé que soy muy egoísta y que todo lo que quiero lo consigo, si no es del modo amable es por el malo.

-Eso ya lo sabía. Por eso lo que yo te propongo es limpiar el terreno para una batalla nueva, que en realidad es muy sencillo. Rock – Lee me quiere, yo no, tú a él sí… simple eliminación lógica. – solté una risilla burlona.

-No sé si eres muy ingenuo… o un genio.

**SHIKAMARU**

Generalmente Sasuke tenía un rostro rígido, lleno de orgullo y poder. Él y yo habíamos sido amigos un largo tiempo y jamás lo había visto tan vulnerable. Aquella tristeza lo consumía y era doloroso verlo. Para mí el dolor caía en la responsabilidad que tenía al haber sido el que maquinó toda esta historia. Naruto había sido mi mejor amigo desde que llegué a esta ciudad y ahora me parecía la pero ironía que la tragedia de mis dos mejores amigos fuera mi culpa.

Había observado la situación desde un plano secundario sin poder hacer mucho. Todos decían que yo tenía una inteligencia sorprendente, pero para esto jamás vi una solución factible. Mi lastimero consuelo era que todos estábamos hundidos en la desesperación, la impotencia y el dolor. Y aunque me gustaría decir que encontré la mágica solución a los problemas de medio mundo, sólo soy un espectador más; alguien a quien le hubiera gustado hacer más que sólo contar el final parcial de este segmento de la vida.

La campana anunció la hora del almuerzo, nos hizo avanzar mecánicamente hacia donde debíamos estar. Durante algún tiempo todo había sido exactamente lo mismo. Naruto y yo charlábamos y comíamos en un rincón de la cafetería; una mesa que no tenía mucha vista hacía las demás. Sakura y Sasuke pasaban mucho tiempo en todos lados, poco en cada uno, pero siempre lejos de nosotros. Gaara solía acompañarnos la mitad del día, hacia sonreír un poco a Naruto, pero era poco en comparación al alivio que necesitábamos. En cuanto al resto del mundo, desaparecía.

Ese día nada anunciaba ser diferente. Gaara nos encontró al termino de la clase y los tres nos dirigíamos a almorzar. La falsa felicidad tomaba su papel a nuestro alrededor. Llegamos a la sala, tomamos la comida y caminamos hacía la mesa de siempre, ellos no se aparecieron en ningún momento. Yo me enterré en mi mente dejando a Naruto y a Gaara hablando tranquilamente. Lo único que alcancé a mirar fue que Gaara colocaba una mano sobre la de Naruto y una sonrisa en el rostro de él, un ligero asomo de verdadera alegría. Luego un aliento de vida regresó a mí al escuchar el timbre que nos volvería a encerrar. Miré al par acaramelado que estaba frente a mí, traté de sonreír. Empezamos a andar por los pasillos cuando algo muy curioso llamó mi total atención.

Sasuke caminaba al lado de Sakura en dirección contraria a nosotros; Naruto y Gaara iban delante de mí. Pero lo que me dejó paralizado fue la distancia que había entre cada uno, anormal a cualquier día, sólo se miraban, quizá con sólo cortesía y en esos segundos el tiempo se paralizó tan confundido como yo. Sakura pasó a un lado del casillero de Rock-Lee, le saludo con una enorme sonrisa y con las mejillas coloradas, él le respondió algo atónito. Gaara miró al piso como si hubiera tropezado con algo. Y Sasuke y Naruto se dedicaron una dulce mirada, llena de amor, alegría, esperanza, pero sobre todo felicidad. A sus rostros iluminados les acompañaba una sonrisa que confirmaba aquellos sentimientos tímidos que habían tardado tanto en florecer.

Los segundos se recuperaron rápido haciendo que Sakura y Gaara regresaran a poseer la atención de los otros, pero antes de cualquier otra cosa volvieron sus miradas lentamente, cruzándose con la del otro, una mirada furtiva cautelosa y decidida a obtener y proteger lo que querían.

Yo paré en seco incapaz de dominar mi cuerpo, boquiabierto y con un solo dolor en la cabeza, un pensamiento que no acababa con los problemas, sino que aumentaba el daño. La idea ruin de que todo había sido una cruel burla.

**FIN**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Y ESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS TODOOOO!XD **

**que les parecio? ojala lo hayan disfrutado mucho, mucho porque me costo MUUUUCHOOO hacerlo jajajajajajajaja. Nuevamente gracias por todo, los vere en otra entrega!**


End file.
